My Silent Love
by pppeppermint
Summary: . "Jika suatu saat kau tak bisa lagi mendengar suaraku, maka percayalah bahwa aku ada disini, di sisimu selalu. Aku akan menjadi telingamu untuk mendengar suara-suara indah dalam kensunyianmu. dan yakinlah kau pasti akan mendengarnya" ShikaFemNaru


_The world is getting quiter_

Hari ini hujan deras di luar sana, aku masih dapat menderas derasnya air yang turun di langit. Seakan-akan langit menangis, seperti menemani hatiku yang mendung dan akan menangis. Langit sangat gelap, seperti mewakili hatiku yang sekarat, hari ini adalah waktunya aku menyerah pada takdir, waktunya aku mengharap pada Tuhan, aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi, tapi jika besok aku tak bisa berada di sampingnya lagi, biarlah hanya suara hatiku yang sampai padanya, semoga ia tak berada pada kegelapan dan kesendirian yang tak berujung, semoga ia selalu merasakan kehadiranku, meski suaraku tak lagi terdengar olehnya.

**Flash back**

"Asuma-sensei! " panggilku pada seorang pria dengan jubah putih dan sepuntung rokok di mulutnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat kearahku. "Yo, Shika, ada apa? Kau sampai datang ke rumah sakit sepeti ini"katanya.

Aku berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya. Lalu menyerahkan seberkas laporan padanya, "Ini laporanku, aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya dan urusanku dengan sensei selesai semester ini" ucapku. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menyerahkan laporan akhir semestermu?". Aku mengangguk."Tentu saja, karena dengan begitu aku bisa lebih cepat menikmati liburan semester ini, dan tidur sepanjang waktu".

Ia tertawa, maksudku tertawa lebar, aku mendesah, benar-benar sensei yang menyebalkan, bisa-bisanya dia menertawaiku? "Kau ingin berhibernasi Shika?" tanyanya sambil tetap tertawa.

Aku berjalan keluar ruangannya, "terserahlah apa kata sensei" ucapku sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. Di luar ruangan, rasanya aku masih bisa mendengar suara tawanya. Troublesome!

Aku berjalan di koridor rumah sakit yang luas, rumah sakit ini termasuk salah satu rumah sakit yang paling terkenal di kota ini. Rumah sakit ini bekerjasama dengan universitas kedokteran dimana aku belajar dan salah satu dosenku adalah Asuma-sensei, guru yang selalu menemaniku bermain catur saat aku bosan dan selalu mengkritik kebiasaan tidurku, memang apa salahnya kalau aku doyan tidur? Huh.. membosankan dunia seperti ini.. sebenarnya aku mulai bosan, mulai tidak yakin akan masa depanku, entahlah aku sendiri tak tahu apa cita-citaku. Aku tak pernah serius dalam bidang kedokteran, hanya saja orang tuaku ingin aku jadi dokter, dan karena otakku termasuk lancar, aku gampang saja masuk ke universitas yang terkenal itu.

Ruangan di setiap rumah sakit ini rata-rata berkelas, namun untuk orang yang tidak mampu, mereka tidak akan memberatkan. Sepertinya pemiliknya adalah orang yang memiliki hati yang sangat baik. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju taman di belakang rumah sakit ini, kurasa aku ingin menikmati sedikit pemandangan disini. Aku sering ke rumah sakit ini untuk bertemu dengan Asuma-sensei, sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosanku jika harus tidur di rumah terus.

Aku telah sampai di taman belakang rumah sakit. Mataku mencari tempat yang cocok untuk kujadikan tempat tidur. Aku berjalan menuju tembok dengan jendela kecil di atasnya. Kusandarkan badanku di tembok itu lalu mulai menutup mata. Aku sedang menikmati nyamannya udara taman itu sambil menunggu mataku benar-benar terpejam saat aku merasa kehadiran seseorang di dekatku. Kubuka mataku dan mataku mulai mencari sosok yang mengganggu tidurku. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri namun nihil.

"Sa...suke?" suara lembut dan nyaman terdengar jelas di dekatku. Aku menoleh ke atas ke arah jendela salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit itu. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru seperti langit itu menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

"Sasuke-senpai? Itu kau?" tanyanya lagi. Aku berdiri dan akhirnya kami saling berhadapan, ia menyipitkan matanya sambil menatapku.

"Maaf aku tak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas, ini pengaruh obat untuk penyakitku, mataku memang sedikit kabur tapi masih bisa disembuhkan, sebulan lagi aku akan bisa melihat dengan jelas" jelasnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ia mengira aku Sasuke. Aku harus mengatakan itu, tapi rasanya aku tak bisa, tenggorokanku seperti tercekat, aku terpesona oleh mata birunya yang sangat jernih itu. Ia tersenyum lagi. "Lama tak berjumpa ya, Sasuke senpai. Sejak senpai lulus kuliah, kurasa sudah setahun lebih". Senyumnya terlihat sedih kali ini.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku akhirnya. Ia terlihat sedikit bingung, ia mendekatkan kepalanya padaku. "Maaf, aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara senpai, bisa dikeraskan sedikit?" tanyanya. Aku menelan ludah, sedikit aneh aku harus mengulang pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku lagi dengan volume yang lebih tinggi. Ia tersenyum lalu berkata "Aku harus mengalami terapi pada mataku karena kecelakaan".

"Kecelakaan?" ia mengangguk, "Aku kecelakaan 2 minggu yang lalu dan penglihatanku terkena imbasnya, sehingga perlu disembuhkan, tapi jangan khawatir karena ini tidak akan lama... sebulan lagi aku bisa melihat!" ucapnya senang. Setelah itu, aku tak lagi ingat apa aku bicarakan dan hanya kemudian pamit padanya tanpa menyentuh kata bahwa aku bukan Sasuke yang kau kenal...

...

Keesokan harinya aku kembali ke rumah sakit ini. Entah kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, begitu pula hari-hari selanjutnya. Hampir tak pernah aku melewatkan satu hari tanpa mengunjungi gadis itu. Dari Asuma-sensei aku tahu namanya adalah Namikaze Naruko. Matanya sudah beransur-ansur membaik, namun ia harus menggunakan perban untuk matanya agar keadaannya tidak semakin memburuk.

Dan hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya aku berada di kamarnya untuk mengunjunginya. Kadang, Asuma-sensei sering mengejekku karena aku tidak melakukan 'hibernasiku' dan aku tidak terlihat bosan. Ia bilang sungguh langka melihat orang sepertiku mau mengurusi hal-hal yang 'menyusahkan' seperti ini. Apalagi gadis itu masih mengira aku adalah 'Sasuke' yang dikenalnya.

Sepanjang perbincangan kami akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah salah satu seniornya di universitas seni tempatnya belajar sekarang –meski ia sedang cuti karena sakit- ia sering membicarakan masa-masa dulu saat ia bersama Sasuke.

"Aku senang Sasuke-senpai masih mengenaliku..."katanya sambil setengah berbisik, aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Mengenal? Bukannya ia sangat mengenal Sasuke? Ia tiap hari membicarakan kegiatan Sasuke dan menjelaskan semuanya panjang lebar. Saat Sasuke menjadi juara di lomba menggambar dan saat ia menjadi MVP di kompetisi olahraga di kampusnya.

"Naruko, kukupaskan apel ya" kataku sambil mengambil buah apel di keranjang. Namun ada yang aneh, ia tak menjawab. "Naruko?" tanyaku lagi. Ia tetap tidak bergeming, kuperhatikan wajahnya, ia seperti tidak mendengarku. "Naruko?" tanyaku lagi dengan volume yang lebih keras dan mendekatkan sedikit wajahku. Ia tersentak "Ya?" tanyanya.

Aku tercengang sesaat. Ia benar-benar tak mendengarku...

...

Aku sedang menyiapkan air panas untuk membuat teh hangat. Aku meletakkan teko di atas kompor listrik yang ada di kamar Naruko dan menyalakannya, kamar miliknya ini memang spesial, VIP room, sepertinya ia dari keluarga berada. Semua perlengkapan yang diperlukannya ada di dalam ruangan. Aku berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Kudekatkan kepalaku agar ia bisa 'mendengarku' "Naruko, ini remote untuk kompor itu, kalo tekonya sudah berbunyi, tekan tombol ini, okey? Aku mau bertemu dengan dokter Asuma dulu" jelasku sambil menyerahkan remote dan mengarahkan tangannya pada remote itu agar ia tahu letaknya. Kusengaja menyebut Asuma-sensei dengan sebutan 'dokter' karena tak mungkin mahasiswa seni seperti Sasuke akan menyebut seorang dokter sebagai 'senseinya'. Ia mengangguk mengerti. Aku berjalan keluar ruangan dan menuju ruang Asuma-sensei.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sensei?" tanyaku pada pria perokok didepanku ini. "Matanya sudah lebih baik, sekitar 3 hari ke depan ia sudah bisa melepas perbannya, penglihatannya sudah baik" jelasnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti, kemudian aku teringat sesuatu dan kembali bertanya pada Asuma-sensei.

"Sensei, akhir-akhir ini aku harus mengeraskan volume suaraku untuk berbicara dengannya, apa pendengarannya tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku. Dokter di depanku ini hanya mendesah pelan, ia lalu menatap lurus padaku. "Shikamaru, sebenarnya itulah yang jadi masalah sekarang, pendengarannya juga terkena imbas karena kecelakaan itu, dan ia terancam tuli..." aku tersentak mendengar itu. "Jika keadaannya tidak membaik dalam 3 hari ini... bisa dipastikan ia akan tuli selamanya, rumah sakit ini sudah tak bisa membantu banyak.." katanya lagi.

...

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Naruko lagi. Aku masih memikirkan kata-kata Asuma-sensei tadi, dia akan menjadi tuli? Lalu bagaimana dengan dunianya? Dunia yang sunyi itu menyeramkan... karena kesendirianlah yang terasa. Aku tergiang kata-kata Asuma-sensei saat aku mengatakan bahwa kesunyian itu berteman dengan kesendirian.

_Untuk itulah kau disana bukan? Untuk memberitahukannya bahwa ia tak pernah sendiri, berusahalah Shikamaru. Aku percaya, kalau kau, pasti bisa._

Benarkah? Benarkah aku bisa? Padahal ia bahkan tidak mengenalku yang sebenarnya, ia tak tahu namaku, ia mengira aku adalah Sasuke...

Aku mendengar suara yang agak berisik begitu masuk ke ruangan Naruko dan menyadari suara itu berasal dari teko yang telah mendidih dari tadi. Aku menengok ke arah Naruko. Ia tidak sadar sama sekali. _Ia tak mendengarnya?_. Dengan segera aku melangkah ke arah kompor listrik dan mematikannya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, ia tetap memegang remote pengontrol kompor listrik jarak jauh itu. Bahkan, sepertinya kehadirankupun tidak disadarinya. Aku berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Naruko?" panggilku dengan volume yang tinggi dan kepalaku yang kudekatkan padanya. Ia menoleh ke arah suara. "kau sudah kembali?". Aku terdiam melihatnya, separah itukah?. "Naruko, kau tidak dengar bunyi teko itu?" tanyaku. Ia tersentak dan menggeleng. "Ti..tidak..."ucapnya, wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan yang sangat.

...

"The world is getting quiter" ia tiba-tiba berucap itu saat aku berada bersamanya 2 hari sebelum ia akan membuka perban di matanya. Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Mungkin itulah yang dirasakannya. Aku bangkit dari sofa dan meletakkan buku –kedokteran- yang sedang kubaca. Lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil meraih kursi di dekatnya dan duduk, serta memastikan bahwa jarak kami dapat membuatnya 'mendengarku'. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, aku hanya merasa dunia ini semakin sunyi, aku... merasa sendiri..."ucapnya pelan. Aku mendesah, melihat wajahnya yang suram membuatku merasa sakit. Ia tak pantas merasakan penderitaan yang seperti ini. "aku... takut... aku takut sendiri... kadang aku berusaha mencari suara apa saja yang dapat membuatku merasa nyaman... membuatku merasa bahwa dunia tidaklah sesunyi yang kurasakan..." katanya. Ia terlihat gemetar.

Seberat itukah penderitaanmu? Sebegitu takutkah kau merasa sendiri?

Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Dunia tak benar-benar sunyi naruko, aku bisa memastikan itu". Ia terdiam , ia balas menggenggam tanganku. "Jika suatu saat kau tak bisa lagi mendengar suaraku, maka percayalah bahwa aku ada disini, di sisimu selalu. Aku akan menjadi telingamu untuk mendengar suara-suara indah dalam kensunyianmu. Akan kunyanyikan lagu sunyiku untukmu. Dan yakinlah, kau pasti akan mendengarnya" ia terdiam lalu kulihat pundaknya bergetar, ia menangis... "Kau tidak pernah benar-benar sendiri... tidak akan pernah... dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi... bukan karena aku kasihan, tapi karena aku ingin kau tahu, kau gadis kuat dan akan terus percaya bahwa dirimu sanggup melewati ini semua, kau punya banyak orang yang mencintaimu, kau punya aku..." ucapku lagi. Ia menangis tanpa airmata...

**End of Flashback**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana perban matanya akan dilepas. Ia akan bisa melihat lagi. Dan aku terlalu takut untuk menemuinya. Kulirik jam di meja dekat tempat tidurku. Pukul 9.30 pagi. Perbannya akan dibuka jam 10 pagi, setengah jam lagi. Aku duduk sambil memeluk lututku. Aku takut, aku takut ia tahu siapa aku dan ia akan kecewa kemudian tak mau mengenalku lagi. Aku ingin ke sana. Tapi aku tak punya cukup keberanian.

Sebuah nada melantun, handphoneku berbunyi, panggilan dari Asuma-sensei. Kuangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?" tanyaku. "Shikamaru! Dimana kau? Setengah jam lagi perban Naruko dilepas!" ucap suara diseberang sana. Aku mendesah pelan. "Ia tidak membutuhkanku, ia membutuhkan 'Sasuke' bukan aku. Selama ini ia mengira aku adalah Sasuke, 2 hari yang lalu aku mencari alamat pemuda itu dan menyampaikan semuanya. Aku memohon agar ia datang dan menemaninya..." ucapku. Sesaat kemudian kami berdua diam. Kudengar ia mendesah.

"Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana hasilnya kecuali kau menemuinya bukan? Lagipula, yang selama ini bersamanya dan memberinya semangat bukan 'Sasuke' tapi 'Shikamaru' bukan? Kenapa tidak kau ulang saja perkenalan kalian? Ia pasti mengerti, ia pasti merasakan kehangatan sayangmu padanya, nah aku tunggu kau" KLIK! Asuma-sensei menutup telepon.

Aku tahu Asuma-sensei benar, tapi aku masih terlalu takut. Lagipula, Sasuke itu pasti sudah ada disana. Ia janji akan datang... selama ini aku yang menemaninya, dan Sasuke itu yang akan bersamanya kelak... tak adil... ia bahkan tak pernah tahu aku ada... kurasakan airmataku bergulir...

Kemudian dengan segera aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan menuju kamar mandi. Ya, bagaimanapun juga aku ingin dia tahu aku ada. Bukan 'Sasuke' tapi 'Shikamaru'. Setidaknya kami bisa mengulang pertemuan kami.

...

Aku berlari menyusuri koridor, entah kenapa koridor ini rasanya panjang sekali hari ini. Kulirik jam tanganku, pukul 11 pagi. Sudah lebih dari satu jam. Tak kusangka hari ini sangat macet, aku harus berada di jalan selama 1 jam. Aku berlari lebih cepat, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Dua hari tak bertemu dengannya benar-benar membuatku hampir gila.

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah kamar, kamar yang biasa dimana aku bertemu dengannya. Kuatur nafasku, aku kelelahan karena berlari, namun aku tak peduli, aku hanya butuh bertemu dengannya. Kubuka pintu kamar itu. Dan mendapatinya sedang duduk di tempat tidur tanpa perban, Asuma-sensei di dekatnya dan ada dua orang asing di depannya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan seorang gadis berambut pink. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Aku mengenali pemuda itu, ia adalah 'Sasuke' yang sebenarnya. Lalu siapa gadis itu?

Pemuda itu tersenyum padaku dan keduanya berjalan ke arahku. "Kenalkan dia Haruno Sakura, tunanganku," katanya sambil memperkenalkan gadis berambut pink itu. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, dan terima kasih sudah memberitahukan tentang ini pada kami, aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Naruko-chan lagi"katanya. Lalu mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Naruko. "Kami pamit dulu, Naruko-chan" dengan volume suara yang 'agak' tinggi lalu membungkuk padaku dan keluar ruangan.

Asuma-sensei kemudian menatapku sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arahku. Sebelum keluar kamar, ia menepuk pundakku dan berkata " berjuanglah!"

Sekarang tinggal kami berdua di dalam kamar itu. Aku menatapnya dan ia juga menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat tidurnya, meski berat, aku berusaha untuk berjalan ke arahnya. "Ohayou!" sapanya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Ia kemudian menunduk, menatap tangannya "Pemuda itu, adalah orang aku sukai dulu, sejak kuliah, meski ia sudah punya pacar, aku tetap menyukainya. Sakura-chan adalah senpai dan sahabatku, mereka adalah pasangan paling serasi di kampus, aku iri, namun aku juga kagum dan berharap suatu saat aku akan bisa menemukan pasangan seperti Sakura-chan dengan Sasuke-senpai. Aku tak begitu mengenal Sasuke-senpai, aku hanya menatapnya dari jauh dulu dan mendengar semua ceritanya dari Sakura-chan. Makanya aku tahu semua yang dia lakukan" dia berhenti bicara dan menatap wajahku.

"Kupikir aku takkan pernah bisa menemukan... seseorang... hingga sebulan lalu aku awalnya salah mengenali seseorang, tapi kemudian aku tahu bahwa dia bukan orang yang kusukai. Tapi orang itu tidak mau mengatakan bahwa dia bukan orang yang kumaksud. Lalu dengan semua kelembutannya, ia mengajarkan bahwa bukan Cuma suara yang menjadikan dunia ini indah, tapi ada warna, sentuhan dan cinta yang dapat dirasakan dengan hati... aku menemukannya... tapi ia menghilang sebelum aku memberitahukan betapa berartinya ia... ia tak ada di sampingku saat perbanku dibuka, padahal biasanya dia selalu ada di sampingku, aku bisa merasakan dia ada. Bersamanya hidupku penuh suara... aku membutuhkannya...bisakah kau beritahu aku dimana dia?... bisakah kau memberitahuku siapa dia?" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Aku menutup mataku, membiarkan airmata jatuh di pipiku. Lalu membuka mataku lagi dan menatapnya. "Perkenalkan ... namaku Nara Shikamaru... anda siapa?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan tanganku. Ia menatapku sebentar kemudian tersenyum "Aku Namikaze Naruko, senang berkenalan dengan anda... Shikamaru-kun.." ucapnya sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Maaf atas kesan pertama yang buruk sebelumnya, bisakah kita mulai dari awal lagi semuanya?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk, airmatanya jatuh perlahan dipipinya. "Iya..." aku memeluknya dan berbisik ditelinganya. "Sampaikah? Hatiku saat ini dipenuhi olehmu..." ucapku. Ia hanya mempererat pelukannya dan menangis padaku.

_Dunia tak pernah benar-benar sunyi ... _

**I dedicated this story for my friend, special friend... Yaki...**

**The world is never really quiet Yaki, as long as you know that there many people love you. I am sorry for being annoying because of this... I just want you to know that you always be the same for me, nothing change. For me, you still the same person who always complain about my writing. The one who always saying "This is so bad story" or "So many missing typo here".**

**Yeah, you always become the evil editor for me. You know? I always thought that "This person is an evil"... hehehe... thank you for being there when nobody around me understand about "my writing hobby"... thank you for being an evil editor for me.. ^^ (actually I hope that you're smiling –after cried of course- when you read this, yeah! I am a bad friend!)... I don't wanna be a fake friend Yaki... hopefully I am not. You're still the same, so do I.**

**Life is not always being quiet... we'll find that the real life is about to share joys and happiness even without a single word. Be strong! I knew you can! You still be able complain about everything I wrote actually... hehehe..ohhh... don't forget about the picture! You still owe me!**

**Tako**


End file.
